


Smells Like Rain

by ewoman88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewoman88/pseuds/ewoman88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a mini-drabble about castiel's trenchcoat... I've never published anything I've written before *hides*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> the coat is not really a character just a sort-of point of view idk

dean loves the angel’s coat

it’s worn roughness and damp texture _(he swears he doesn’t wear it when it rains so it will always smell like him he really doesn’t honest)_ were a sensory overload of memories that tore fresh holes but kept cas alive… it was only in his head, and despite himself he was starting to forget what the angel… his angel looked like

…

when dean gave him his coat back it was slightly damp and still dirty, still stained with blood

castiel made it new again. it still smelt of rain.

…

blood splashed on the sleeve of the angel’s trench coat. an implacable fist descended again and again

_we’re family cas. we need you. i need you… .. no cas no please_

the hunter’s fingers grasped the coat…


End file.
